Climax
by untouchablerave
Summary: Sequel to Finale.


The pair ran through the corridors of Britannia High with their bags over their shoulders. The both turned round as soon as they got to the front gates of their school.

"BYE BRITANNIA HIGH!" Jez called out and waved

"WE'LL SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!" Ronnie laughed and waved too

The pair walked towards Jez's dad's car and he wound down the window.

"Can Ronnie stay with us for a while?" Jez asked

"Sure, hop in," he smiled to her and both Jez and Ronnie got in the back.

Ronnie was fixated with the bright London lights and gazed out of the window for most of the journey home. For a moment though, she looked over to Jez and grinned, more than she'd ever grinned before.

As soon as they pulled up outside the house Ronnie was already half asleep. Jez picked her up out of the car and carried her into the house.

"I'll take her up to bed, it's been a long day," Jez whispered to his father and he nodded. Ronnie was light, so it didn't take Jez much to carry her up the five floors to his room which was at the top of the house that overlooked the back garden and the front drive.

He lay her down on his bed and tucked his duvet around her. He slid off her shoes and took off her jacket. Slowly he brushed back her fringe and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispered and decided to go downstairs to get a glass of orange juice with bits before retreating to bed himself.

The next morning Ronnie's eyelids slowly fluttered open; she yawned and thought that the temperature was rather humid. As soon as she opened her eyes all she could see was black, she panicked, flailing her arms about and then suddenly emerged from the depths of Jez's duvet. The sunlight stung her eyes and she looked around her surroundings.

Jez's room was filled with pictures of nights out with the Britannia High crew. There was a bit poster in the centre of the room with Fred Astaire on it and photographs dotted around it. She looked over to his bedside table and saw her phone and a picture in a frame; needless to say she was more interested in the picture in the frame. She picked it up and wiped the dust off the glass. It was a young woman holding a small curly haired blonde blue eyed baby; Ronnie presumed this was Jez and his mum. She was classically beautiful, big blue eyes, long curly hair; she looked like the female version of Jez. On the bottom right hand corner there was a small note that read:

_Mum and I aged 3… me that is…_

Ronnie laughed a little and looked at the picture for a while, comparing similarities between Jez and his mum. Suddenly she heard someone coming up the stairs and she panicked. She put the photo back and sat up in bed, wondering who it was.

There was a knock and Jez poked his head around the door.

"Morning," he smiled cheerily, "Orange juice with bits or without bits?" he asked, holding up two separate glasses.

"No bits please," she croaked.

"Damn right," Jez smiled and knocked back a gulp. He placed her orange juice (without bits) on the bedside table and knocked over another one of his frames. He picked it up and looked at it; he gave an uncomfortable sigh and turned the frame around to show Ronnie, "This is my mum in hospital, a week before she died,"

"What did she die of?" Ronnie asked, but clapped her hand to her mouth, "Sorry that was really rude of me,"

"No, no it's cool, she died of septicaemia," Jez nodded and put the photo back, "I was 9,"

"I'm sorry," Ronnie hung her head.

"It's ok," Jez twiddled with his thumbs, "It's been 8 years but it still hurts, like an open wound with salt in it,"

"I can't imagine what it's like," Ronnie shook her head.

"You'll never be able to unless it happens to you," Jez sat down on the bed, "Lola rung this morning, she's landed in Oz," he smiled, looking up at Ronnie.

"What time did she ring? You must've got up really early?"

"I always get up early," Jez smiled, "She rung at 6; it'll be like 5 in the afternoon there,"

"Cool," Ronnie smiled back, taking Jez's hand, "Thanks for having me to stay and everything,"

"No worries," Jez smiled, "Hey I made up your bedroom, wanna see?" and he pulled her out of bed. They walked through to the next room where Jez had set out Ronnie's room. The duvet covers were bright pink and there was a feather boa draped around the mirror, "Lola was the last person so stay in here, she insisted on pink sheets, I figured you wouldn't mind,"

"Haha no way!" Ronnie giggled, "What's with the feather boa?" she asked, draping it around Jez's shoulders.

"Lola left it to bring out my camp side," Jez chuckled, hitting Ronnie with it lightly.

"I love it Jez, thank you," She smiled.

"Why didn't you want to go back to Grimsby?" Jez asked, taking the feather boa off and letting it flop onto the bed.

"I don't like being at home," Ronnie shook her head, "When I'm at Britannia High I'm at home and I feel safe but when I'm back there I just feel… I dunno," she shrugged, "I live with my aunt, my dad's in prison and my mum left when I was a baby, I love my aunt but I don't feel at home there. I just feel like a burden to her sometimes,"

"Y'know, you and I aren't that different," Jez smiled and put his arm around her.

"I guess not," Ronnie laughed and leaned into his shoulder. Both Jez and Ronnie lay down on the huge double bed that was coated in layers of pink.

"You know I think you're my platonic soul mate or something," Jez giggled.

"Haha, why'd you think that?" Ronnie asked, looking up at him.

"I dunno, don't you feel that we just click?"

"Yeah," Ronnie laughed, "In a weird freaky kinda way,"

"And we couldn't be more different," Jez smiled, rubbing her nose.

"How do you mean?"

"Well I can sing and you can't," Jez laughed thickly and Ronnie gasped, offended.

"Oi, cheeky," and she wrestled him on the bed. She clambered on top of him and tickled him till he almost wet himself.

"Alright, stop! Stop!" Jez cried, coughing.

"I'll go easy on you," Ronnie winked and lay down next to him, "Jez," she chorused.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" she asked him, playing with his hair.

"As in… sex?"

"Yeah, like y'know, shagging! To put it bluntly!" Ronnie giggled.

"Yeah, once before," Jez put his hands behind his head and rested on them, Ronnie did the same.

"Really?" she exclaimed, "Bet you were shit!" she teased.

"Actually!" Jez cried over Ronnie's fits of giggles, "She commented that I was a tentative, gentle and passionate lover," He smiled, "Then I realised I fancied men and decided that hot steamy boy sex was the way for me,"

"Does it feel any different?" She asked.

"What ass compared to vag?" Jez cackled, "No not really, it's a hole and it feels good, I'm not fussed,"

"Are you serious?" Ronnie giggled, covering her mouth, "You're outrageous,"

"Saying that it does have to mean something, I'm not the one for one night stands or anything like that, all the people I've slept with have been relationships or fuck buddies," Jez sniggered.

"I thought you were innocent, Jez," Ronnie shook her head.

"Me? Nah," he smiled, "I've taken three people's virginities,"

"OH MY LIFE!" Ronnie cried out, "Seriously Jez, you're like a rabbit," she hooted, "Will you take my virginity Jez?" she asked bluntly.

"What?" Jez spluttered, sitting up.

"Well even you said that we were platonic soul mates, we've kissed before so it's not like we're not familiar with each other's bodies," She explained.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jez asked her, "Because this is big, if you regretted it I'd never be able to forgive myself,"

"Think of it as doing a friend a favour," Ronnie smiled, "It's just sex, no strings attached,"

"Is this what you want?" Jez asked again, making sure that he wasn't just making this up in his head.

"Think of me as a fuck buddy, but just once," She beamed.

"Okay," Jez exhaled, "I can't believe I'm doing this but okay," He laid her down on the bed, pushing her gently down by her shoulders so she was flat on the bed, "Just relax, I'll be gentle,"

"I've never been with anyone before Jez, I asked you to do this because I know you care about me and you mean a lot to me," She gulped.

"That makes me feel kinda special," he smirked.

"Should we get under the covers?" She asked

"No covers only get in the way," Jez replied, working on the zipper of her jeans.

He hovered above her on all fours and gently lowered himself over her, his lips getting closer to hers until they were just a breath away from each other, noses rubbing hard together. Slowly Jez encased Ronnie's lower lip in his and he lightly kissed her, breaking her into this new experience. He ran his hand up her thigh and over her hips, along her stomach and up her top. So not to be crude he left his hands just below her breasts, rubbing his thumb soothingly over her rib cage. His hand ran itself through her hair and through her fringe; rapidly she began moaning against his lips and bucking forcefully into his crotch.

"Hey, hey," he put his hand gently on her hips to slow them, "Slow, yeah," he whispered against her lips.

"If we were just having a one night stand I've never thought you were gay," She moaned into his ear

"Yeah you better believe it!" He laughed throatily back to her and realised he was enjoying this more than he thought he would, "Enough talking, more playing…"

He pulled Ronnie up onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He flung his legs over the edge of the bed so his feet touched the floor to give her more support. She writhed around on top of him, moaning into his mouth whenever something felt good. Slowly he took her top off and threw it aside by the bed. He also removed his shirt to make her feel more comfortable. Ronnie wrapped her arms around Jez's muscular frame and pulled herself into him. Jez wrapped his arms around her waist and began writhing beneath her, letting her moan his name into his ear.

"Jez, oh, Jez," she cried.

He picked her up and backed her up against the bedroom wall. With her legs still wrapped around his waste, the wall and Jez's body was holding Ronnie in position. She arched her back and this gave Jez a great time to unhook her bra, needless to say he did it with one pinch.

"Technique always comes in handy," Jez chuckled into her cheek and kissing it.

He let the bra fall onto the floor beneath them and with his one free hand that wasn't holding Ronnie he caressed her breasts. Then he decided to use his mouth, licking, sucking and working his tongue around them which sent Ronnie grinding up him all over again. He pulled her away from the wall and moved over to the bed again, he lay her down on the pink duvet and moved away from her body.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to tease you," he beamed and he slowly knelt down beside the bed.

Leisurely he took off one of her socks and kissed the sole of her foot

"Don't Jez," she giggled, "My feet are ticklish,"

"Sorry," he apologised and proceeded to take the other sock off. However again he kissed the sole of her foot.

"Jez!" she protested

"Sorry," he giggled, "Couldn't resist!"

He crawled his way up the bed, putting on his best sexy face and lowered himself to her crotch.

"You're a tiger," she grinned, propping herself up on her elbows.

He winked at her and tentatively undid her jeans using just his teeth, Ronnie's head lolled back. She lifted her bum slightly so he could pull her jeans off; this left her in just her pants.

"Mmmm, I am liking these," Jez smiled, kissing her belly button and trailing his lips down to her crotch. He gradually pulled off her knickers and discarded them on the floor with their other items of clothing, "Tell me if it gets too much," Jez reassured her and she nodded.

The pleasure was almost too much for Ronnie to bear and she had to cover her mouth from screaming. Her other hand was twisting in Jez's hair, running her hands through it and pulling at it when it hurt. Bit by bit Jez edged his way up Ronnie's body, swapping his mouth for his fingers as he did so. As soon as he had kissed most of her body he removed his jeans and pants, every inch of Ronnie's body was feeling alive.

As soon as Jez dropped his pants Ronnie gasped.

"What?" he asked, seeing to himself. A lot of questions arose in Ronnie's mind and she began to feel a bit nervous. Jez gently lay down next to her, "its okay," he stroked her hair soothingly, "We can stop here if you want, I'll be gentle,"

"Bloomin' 'eck!" she cried, her accent more prominent. He kissed her passionately and it wasn't long before Ronnie relaxed into the mood again.

Jez rummaged in his bedside table and pulled out a small box that he hadn't used in ages. He slipped out a small blue packet and ripped it open. Slowly he rolled it onto himself and positioned above her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, "Cos there's no going back after this,"

"I'm sure," she smiled and pulled Jez down for a kiss. At snail's pace he entered her, not wanting to hurt her. He cradled her arched back and held himself up with her other arm. Her gasps were mixed with fear, pain and pleasure and Jez was seriously considering not going ahead with it, through fear of hurting her.

Eventually she relaxed into his rhythm and she wrapped her legs around his waist again, giving him a better angle. Once again Ronnie found herself up against the wall, draped over a chair, on a chair, on Jez on a chair, and finally on the bed again, writing on top of Jez. Her body coming smacking down onto his with force, Jez was so close, only a few more and that would send him over the edge.

"I'm coming," she cried out and that was it for Jez. They rode out their orgasm together and the both flopped limply onto the bed behind them.

Jez pulled the pink duvet around them and encased the pair of them as they got their breath back. All Jez wanted to do was sleep and he could feel Ronnie's heart hammering against his chest.

"You're an animal," Jez chuckled breathlessly.

"I know I said no strings attached but we have to do that again at some point," Ronnie scraped her hair back into a bun and she rolled over into Jez's open arms

"Come here, babe," he kissed her forehead and cuddled her close. They lay there for a few minutes but it felt like hours, their chests rising and falling together, "D'y'know what would be hilarious? If we did that on your tandem," he giggled

"Hell yeah," Ronnie laughed out. Suddenly the pair heard footsteps and they both looked at each other in shock.

"My dad!" Jez exclaimed and the pair scrambled to get their clothes but it was too late. Jez's dad had already entered the room and found a naked Jez and a naked Ronnie.

"My office, NOW!" he bellowed.


End file.
